Nocturne
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: The man sits at his desk and he shakes his head back and forth, mouthing the words, "I'm done." I am done you guys, I've hit my end of the road for awhile, though for how long I cannot say. Keep striving for something, keep writing, keep being amazing. I love you all so much... but I AM DONE for now.


**Hello, you all, it is Paradigm of Writing here. First off, I am being much more formal today than informal as there is something huge I need to bring to your attention, it is heavy and requires viewing by those I suppose I could consider fans. I call this piece Nocturne, and since it is against site rules to simply post AN's without a piece behind it, I have created a little figment of my thoughts (dark, some), in present tense, with our lovely character of Pit because I can. I'm leaving this Rated T, even though we will have a swear word normally reserved for M, and before everyone does freak out from the summary of this piece, I wrote it for a reason. Enjoy, and then be prepared for en mass explanations.**

* * *

 _There is only so many times a day a person can be broken down and still have enough reserve in them to smile. It is asking an abused housewife to continue loving the husband who beats her, or the dog who is neglected day in and day out to lick their owner's face when they come in from an arduous day at work. There is no pause from their suffering, there will be no relenting up of the pain and sadness, a nocturne flipped on its head to resemble an ugly, blackened heart._

He stands on the balcony above the entrance to the Smash mansion, his eyes narrowed out at the setting sun, his fingers tapping some discordant beat against the white wood railing. His pallid wings flutter and yearn to fly, though he stays grounded, his feet are firmly planted and not moving. The sunset is damn gorgeous out there, but Pit does not notice it, he _chooses_ to ignore it so he can spend more time wiping away at the tears streaming down his cheeks.

Pit, the innocent, naïve, sweet, gentle angel of all things, is sobbing with a hunched back and grotesquely bent arms where the elbows jut out crookedly. He has never sworn in his life, but in his precious thoughts there is a roaring fire ripping through and snarling at all the damned demons and enemies he's encountered. Pit wants to rip them apart with his bare hands, but he needs to stay smiling, stay happy and childish for the public image... a heaping pile of _fucking_ bullshit because he's human just as much as anyone and should be able to show off some damn emotion.

Master Hand's cold words echo behind him, from the two hour conversation with all the yelling and screaming that is enough to wake the whole mansion... _Get out, you conniving angel. Your looks no longer fool me, Pit. You've abused the system we've given you, a home for the past nine years that you wish to swat away. A loving family... and this is how you repay them? By abusing one of them? GET OUT!_

The angel never hit her, his hands did not touch his goddess Palutena, he _loves_ her for Skyworld's sake! How he never even got to say his part of the story... he's being thrown back out into the clouds from someone who didn't wish to hear a reason... Pit is a monster and that's all that needs to be said. No one even tried stepping in for his defense. That he _is_ a good guy... what the hell?

Pit, moments before he had been called up the winding staircase to Master Hand's office, had decided to ask Peach if he could borrow some of her pastel and paint collection so he could paint his goddess a lovely nocturne picture, her wrapped in arms around the Gerudo king of darkness because _he_ cared, but now it has turned into a story of the angel flew off his rocker and abused the person he cared about more than anyone.

A lone tear falls down Pit's cheek, and he wipes it away furiously. He has a new life that he needs to create, a world out there that'll probably accept him.

He looks down at his sandaled feet. " _I'm done trying to please someone who won't even give me the time of day._ "

Pit takes a deep breath, his wings flutter, and then, with no suitcase, no final parting words from any of the people he has come to know for years, the angel launches off the balcony, soaring out into the nocturnal sky of a wrapped cerulean and amaranthine mess, a backdrop that resembles the same painting laid unfinished in his room.

His piece of nocturne betrayed him.

* * *

 **Yes, I know, it is not long at all... I really just needed something to jot down, and there shall be no follow up, no prequel or sequel or any of that bullshit. A standalone, stupid drabble that isn't my best because my best hasn't surfaced.**

 **I am here to tell everyone who has come to love my work, that I am going on a hiatus. How long? I do not know. Nothing less than a few months. There are some things happening in my life, specifically with two people who are supposed to love each other very much that are having that bond ripped apart by a blackness that is evil and starts with the capital letter D. Thus, I'm feeling particularly obligated that I am a part of the reason such a word is taking place despite the fact that I am told it has nothing to do with me.**

 **I am sixteen years old, not even a senior in high school, because shit, I am going to officially be a Junior on the 10th of August, don't have a car or my drivers license, and I get to say I have lived through two marriages and two divorces from my parents... not many people get to claim that wonderful title, right? Hell, I had my three year anniversary of fanfiction two _fucking_ weeks ago from this Saturday, have breached over a million words on this wonderful site, I am feeling good and on top of the world and then the bricks come crashing down as the ceiling has fallen apart. **

**This isn't to say that I am quitting this site, actually far from it, but this is me here telling you as much of the truth as I can without painting such a horrible picture. My fire has been sapped out, the love I have for writing seems to have dwindled on light of this... news, but I can't exactly smile. I have to be the one who is strong, for my family, for myself, while I am the face who has cried without having tears plaiting it. It is disgusting and is awful.**

 **Now, I won't be gone forever from this pause... in fact I do have a Glitter and Glass plus an Icarus Chronicle update I was planning on releasing, and I will, when the time is right... but daily updates from me, and one-shots, and my normal cheerful self is dead because of this and I don't know how long. In roughly two months time, I'm told I'll be moving, leaving a house I have lived in for eight years, with my best friends that I love more than words can say... ripped apart. To fear that I won't see my best friends again, that life will not be able to go back to the way it was before, perfect and lovely... at least for me, I can never speak for the two adults who are the deciding factor in this case.**

 **Eventually, I will be dropping in time after time again, very sparely, when the feeling has rejuvenated itself. Updates for Glitter and Glass will continue, updates for Icarus Chronicle will still happen, but will they be every other day? Fuck no. Every week? Not even close. Once a month? Maybe so. I can't say for sure.**

 **I have a new school year, on the ride of my life... but I have to get off. From my great friends I have made on this site, from every single view and reader and lovely person that I've come to know... I have to say thank you. Hell, just yesterday, Cross Examined reached 43k views... that's insane for a story such as that which I'm not even all that proud of anymore... like, damn.**

 **This is the fandom I started in, this is the fandom I have cherished and thrived in. From Flame Falcon to bladewielder05, eclipse's end, Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya and your thousand aliases, Smash King24, LegitElizabethWWEFan, YuukixMitsuru, Ender2412, Skydancing dragon, Shana Hager, Yume Sekaii, Circuit's Dead, alakazam2192, Mr. Squirtle6, pyroleigh, Writer of Worlds, and this list goes on and on _and_ ON, you all are people I've come to know and love because of this fucking fandom, because of Super Smash Bros. I will never forget you guys, and I will come back to my true self one day.**

 **Riding in on a chariot doused in heavenly gorgeous fire, there'll be a second awakening because there are not enough words in the dictionary to describe how much I love the people I've come to know and the fandom I've come to love. Thank you for being there every step of the way, and thank you more to the people that are closest to my heart like those I listed and more.**

 **Keep the fandom intact while I'm gone guys, you are the people I look up to you and know can write kick-ass pieces, let the world see what the Smash fandom can bring to the table other than horrible ToD's, song-fics, badly written Rated M crap, high school AU's... show them who we are, and that we _are writers._**

 **I'll be rooting from the sidelines like nobody's business.**

 **I love you all so much.**

 **Have an amazing day, and thanks for being there even when I haven't asked so.**

 **May you all reach the stars and higher.**

 **Sincerely, with the best wishes,**

 **~ Paradigm of Writing**


End file.
